Nobody's Perfect
by Kaname Natsumi
Summary: Kisame is quick to learn that nobody is perfect, not even Itachi. Sometimes figuring out just what those flaws a person has are though takes a little bit of trial, error, and low blows. [KisaIta]


**Disclaimer:** Do you see Akatsuki having one big, giant orgy? No? Well then they're not mine.  
**Warning:** Shounen-ai, semi-suggestive themes, possibly some OOCness.  
**Beginning Author's Note:** Thank you all for cheacking this out! Oh yes, just to clear things up, the **_bold italics_** are flashbacks. Hope you all enjoy!

**Nobody's Perfect**

Nobody is perfect. At one point, Kisame had though there was a perfect person, but he soon learned that everyone has faults, some just took time to discover. Like with Itachi. He was seemingly perfect, but he too had chinks in his armor, some that you might not expect from the Uchiha.

At first glance, you wouldn't notice any of the Uchiha's flaws. Had Kisame not spent everyday with the stoic Uchiha for the last three years, he would never have noticed some. In fact, Itachi had kept up façade of perfection for a little over three months after they had first met, and when Kisame had discovered the first of Itachi's little flaws, it had been purely by accident.

* * *

**_As he walked loudly down the stone hallways, Kisame heaved a large sigh. Crossing two thick arms across his fishnet covered chest, Kisame felt very inclined to pout. And he would have, were he not a top rank S-class criminal! Envy coiled within Kisame's stomach as he walked to the room he shared with Itachi in the Akatsuki headquarters._**

_**Itachi. That person was the reason Kisame was in such a huff. Well you would be too if you had to be compared daily to someone like that. Itachi was perfect. He had good looks. He was always calm and colleted; it seemed nothing could make the boy irritated! He could fight exceptionally well every area; though Kisame could gloat that he was physically stronger than the boy. He was a genius, a prodigy, AND he possessed the Sharingan! How was Kisame supposed to compare to that?**_

_**Irritated by his partner's perfection, he slammed the door to he and Itachi's shared bedroom as he came to the door. However, he was met with something he had never expected to see in all his life.**_

_**First of all, Itachi was in the middle of the room poised to fight with kunai and shuriken in hand, ready to fling them at Kisame in any moment. Those creepy eyes spun so fast they were blurred. Second of all… Itachi was more than half naked. The only thing the boy had on was a pair of silky black boxers, contrasting sharply with his ashen skin. The Akatsuki cloak and some baggy clothing were pooled at his feet as though he had previously either just taken them off or had been about to put them on when Kisame had barged in. **_

_**Envy coiled like an awaking dragon as Kisame took in his partner looks. The boy was extremely pale, looking almost porcelain. Though he was not well-muscled like Kisame, the boy was wiry with light muscling in is arms, legs, chest and abs. Tch, Itachi just had to be perfect in everything didn't he?**_

_**However, when Itachi was back into his standing pose, he noticed Kisame was staring intently at him. Kisame watched as Itachi - the Uchiha Itachi renowned for his stoic personality and almost endless patience - became flustered. A light blush dusted the boy's fair cheeks and almost embarrassedly, his wiry arms crossed over his chest and stomach, as is trying to hide Kisame from seeing the nice body. Kisame could see that Itachi was chewing the inside of his cheek as the delicate raven eyebrows furrowed in embarrassment.**_

_**Aware that Kisame was still staring at him, Itachi hurried over to the shark-ish man, twisting him around and pushing him roughly out the door. As soon as Kisame was into the hallway, Itachi ran - yes that's right, Itachi ran - back into the room, slamming the door closed behind him. **_

_**As he stood dumbly in the stone hallway, a thought suddenly came to Kisame. Even though they had been partners for about three months, Kisame had never really seen Itachi's body before. In fact, he had only seen the boy in his Akatsuki cloak! Not that the boy never cleaned it, as it was almost always clean, he just never took it off where Kisame could see. On missions that required traveling long distances, Itachi would sleep in the cloak and whenever he needed to bathe or use the bathroom, he'd run off somewhere with seemingly no reason. **_

_**Kisame had never really thought about before, but he could also recall the few times where they had gone to an osen, Itachi had always waited until Kisame was out of the room and into the hot spring before getting undressed, and even once he did, he always hid himself within the steam, so Kisame had never seen him as he just had before.**_

* * *

For the next few months after that, Kisame had watched Itachi like a hawk, well, after Itachi finally came out from their room that is. Kisame had been forced to sleep on the couch for a week because Itachi had locked himself within their room and had refused to come out! Nobody - not even Leader-sama - could break through the multiple jutsu Itachi had put up. Were it not that Itachi had to eat, Kisame thought that the ebon-haired teen would never have come out! 

Hell, even after all that, Itachi hadn't looked nor spoken to his partner for another two weeks, and he had kept about a three-foot difference between them at all times, even when they fought. Don't get him wrong though, this meant that things were almost back to normal! How fun. Ah sarcasm, Kisame loves you.

Anyway, as Kisame subtly observed Itachi, he began to notice something about the boy. Though Itachi did not wear his Akatsuki cloak at nights when they were in an inn or at the headquarters, Itachi did not change into more comfortable clothing until he was just about to pass out from lack of sleep. Even when he did change however, he wore a bland grey t-shirt - one that would have been almost an extra large on Kisame! - that went down to the short teen's mid-thigh, and a pair of black boxers.

Though he never really noticed when Itachi was wearing the cloak, he noticed just how much smaller Itachi was than him on these nights. Itachi still seemed tense and wary on these nights, seeming to jump at every shadow that moved. He never stood standing long either, choosing to be under blankets - even on the hot nights - rather than not.

After about ten months after he had been in the Akatsuki, Itachi finally stopped wearing his Akatsuki cloak in inns and tat headquarters when it got hot out. While Kisame and the others wore fishnet shirts and either slightly baggy shorts or pants on these hot days, Itachi wore black or navy too large shirts and a pair of baggy pants.

After seeing all this, Kisame had finally concluded - with facts! - after about a year of Itachi's partner, that Itachi was indeed self-conscience about his body, especially his torso area. Yes, you heard correct, the undeniably sexy Uchiha Itachi was embarrassed about his looks. As baffling as this sounds, it's true. Oh yes, and this was only one of Itachi's flaws.

Yes, you heard right, the great Uchiha had more than one problem! As it turns out, the Uchiha also had sleeping problems. The stoic teen was a slight insomniac and often required something with a beat to fall asleep, whether that be a clock, music, or even the purring of a cat. This had been a problem when they had first become partners, as Kisame had not known about Itachi's problem with falling asleep.

What had even been worse was that they Uchiha had not shown signs of sleep loss until about a year into their partnership. Itachi was so silent that Kisame had been unaware that the boy tossed and turned in the nights trying in vain to sleep until about an hour after he had lain down!

Though, Kisame guessed that maybe he should not have been so surprised at Itachi's insomnia, for Itachi did not like being weak or flawed in any way. Were he a genius and over achiever like Itachi , he too might have been convinced that sleep was a weakness as it left you open to attack and showed people that you too needed things to live, just like any other. However, he was not a genius and was by no means an over achiever, so he could not fathom why Itachi thought sleeping was a weakness. Ironically, Itachi's need to be perfect and unflawed led him to be even more so.

Like he had when he when he had first discovered Itachi's discomfiture about his body, Kisame had discovered Itachi's siesta problems by accident and good - or bad in Itachi's case - timing.

* * *

_**Now that Kisame knew that even the great Itachi had issues, the shark man was more comfortable being around his partner, though he still got envious from time to time. On another good note, after a few months after finding out about Itachi's not-so-obvious-until you-looked-really-REALLY-hard flaw, sir Leader-sama was ecstatic - well as much as he could be - to hear that Kisame and Itachi's partnership and teamwork had improved. And trust him when he says this, it paid to make sir Leader-sama happy, quite literally too. **_

_**However, it was still quite bothersome to deal with the boy though, as he was so hidden away in himself that it made communicating and any other form of mutual understanding between the two men almost impossible! Gah, why must Itachi be so troublesome?**_

_**Glaring at the shabby wall of the inn he and his partner were staring at, Kisame scowled coldly at the bland peeling paint on the walls as his body just flat out refused to sleep. Why it did, he had no idea, and from what he could tell, Itachi had already fallen asleep. Though he had not gotten up to change since Kisame had lain down, the shark-ish man assumed that Itachi just fell asleep in his clothes and would wake up and change later.**_

_**A soft unzipping of their cloaks told him he was correct, but he was suddenly wary, as he had not heard Itachi move from his place of the bed next to him. Normally he would have just let that be as normal, but lately, Itachi's movements had been getting a little choppy. Not by much mind you, just minutely so. **_

_**Kisame wondered why he had not heard Itachi move from his bed. Listening intensely and laying shock still, Kisame heard Itachi slip from his clothing and change. Kisame heard Itachi feet stumble over each other as Itachi walked groggily over to his bed. A soft, mumbled, "Damn insomnia. Running on only 2 hours of sleep for 3 days has been killing my performance… I hope I can finally get some sleep tonight…"**_

_**If it took you a while to comprehend what Itachi had just said, you aren't the only one. At Itachi's slightly slurred words, Kisame's mind reeled. Itachi, THE Itachi, was an insomniac. A great pretender too, but also an insomniac! Kisame stayed quiet, and pretended to be asleep for quite some time, his mind making plans and finding a way to confront Leader-sama without Itachi knowing that Kisame knew he was lacking in healthy sleep**_.

* * *

Yes, so Itachi had that wonderful insomnia, which had never been completely cured. After Kisame had told Leader-sama of Itachi's noxious sleeping habits, Leader-sama had gotten Zetsu to concoct a medicine that would help Itachi sleep better, but unfortunately the medicine only partially worked. 

Itachi only got about 6 hours of a healthy sleep at night, but to Kisame it was better than nothing. Itachi had grown the habit of waking up in the middle of the night. Kisame wasn't quite sure just what it was that Itachi did when he woke up at these times, but he was usually only gone for a few minuets and then he usually fell right back to sleep. There was never a night where Itachi woke up more than once too, which Kisame was silently thankful for, as Itachi could be quite noisy when he was half asleep.

And then, there was Itachi's final problem. Where Itachi had gotten this one, nobody knows, but it became a very apparent, and annoying hindrance once Kisame had figured it out. What is this mysterious problem that had caused Kisame so many of his own? Itachi… well sometimes Itachi didn't eat. He would eat breakfast in the morning – yes, even S-class criminals have to eat breakfast - and he would usually munch on something for lunch, but for some reason, Itachi didn't like eating dinner.

We'll skip the flashback on this one, as it was something that Kisame never wished to remember again. A shudder ran down Kisame's spine as he recalled the horrific experience the Akatsuki gang had had to endure as they all tried to get Itachi to eat. Nobody, not even Leader-sama was willing to retell what had had happened those few days, it was far too horrific for virgin (and some not-so virgin) eyes to see.

Anyway, as you see, nobody is perfect, not even Uchiha Itachi. And now that we have establish what faults our lovely raven haired missing nin has, we shall begin our tale on the night of June 9th three years into their partnership; a clear and seemingly peaceful night. However, things were about to get a little less than peaceful in the dingy little inn that Kisame and his partner Itachi were currently sleeping in.

Something was not quite right, but as Itachi woke up for the second time that night, he could not figure out just what was wrong. He had never woken up more than once in a night before; therefore he knew something was horribly wrong.

As he lay in his soft bed trying to find sleep once more, Itachi stomach was suddenly pulled back and heaved upward. Nausea hit him, making the stoic man's breath hitch. Taking deep gulps of air, Itachi tried to calm the urge to vomit. His stomach squeezed painfully sending bile up into Itachi's mouth. Gagging, Itachi swallowed the bile and tried wait out his nausea by curling into a ball on his bed.

From next to him, he heard a ruffle of sheets. Shit, Kisame was getting up. As Itachi tried to pull his face back into a mask of indifference, the urge to vomit hit him again, this time stronger. The pale man shot out of the comfortable bed, walking drunkenly towards the door and bathroom, while a shaky hand attempting to hold his mouth shut. As soon as Itachi was out of his bedroom he shared with Kisame and into the hallway, he gagged and ran to the bathroom.

There was nothing special about the bathroom, though it was quite small. It contained a small sink and counter, along with a porcelain toilet. Itachi aimed for that. Wrenching open the toilet's wooden seats, Itachi fell to his knees and produced dry heaves, his face over the open toilet bowl.

The dry heaving continued long after his throat became raw and his face had scrunched up in a pain that was not really pain. It did not really feel like the sharp pain he supposed he should be feeling, instead, it was more like his nerves were confused as to whether he should be in pain or pleasure. Odd as it sounds, he stomach felt fluttery even as he heaved, though there was pain there too. He was sure he'd rather have the sharp pain more so than he liked this confused sense of pain.

His body was shaky and he felt almost like rubber. Unable to support himself, Itachi fell forward onto the toilet, his long, silky black hair cast around in a very un-Uchiha like way and some strands even falling into the toilet water. Feeling his stomach do flips, Itachi grit his teeth painfully and dug his purple nails into milky white thighs, drawing blood.

Itachi watched the blood flow sluggishly down his smooth legs with dull red eyes. The door to the bathroom creaked open and a soft gasp was let out. Forcing is head upward, Itachi looked up at the person who entered with unrecognizing eyes. His mind was so muddled with that horrible, distorted pain that it took him a while to figure out who it was that stared at him with worried gold eyes.

"Kisame…" Itachi croaked softly, though his voice cracked due to his raw throat. Speaking of his throat, at the moment he spoke his partners name, another wave of dry heaves hit him.

* * *

When Kisame had come in, he had been met with a horrible sight. He knew that when his partner had gotten up in the night for the second time that there was something wrong, but he figured it to be nothing at the time. When Itachi did not show for about 10 minuets, Kisame started to worry, but waited another 5 minuets for his raven-haired partner. 

A flare of chakra told Kisame Itachi was in the bathroom and Kisame ran there, as he was afraid Itachi's eyes had failed him again. As he came to the bathroom door, Kisame hesitated before pushing the bathroom door open softly. He was about to walk in, but what he saw froze him in his tracks and without consent a small gasp left his lips.

Itachi was on the floor, his head on the toilet, his normally tended hair was wild and everywhere, some even fell into the toilet. The man he had known for years was shaking and seemed to flinch at every noise. His face was unnaturally pale, looking almost translucent and Itachi seemed to be looking at his legs before he looked up at the sound of Kisame. Blank red sharingan eyes locked with his own gold ones and stared confusedly, as though he was not sure who Kisame was. Kisame's eyes drifted unwillingly downwards to Itachi's exposed thighs, catching sight of the sluggish blood flow.

"Kisame…" was all Itachi could say in a horribly broken voice before his too pale skin turned a sickly green and his head jerked towards the toilet. Kisame kneeled next to his partner, and though he knew he'd probably be punished later for doing so, he pulled Itachi's raven hair out the way. Still heaving, Itachi did nothing to stop Kisame's help.

After about 12 minuets or so, the heaving stopped and sweat dripped down Itachi's sickly ashen skin. Kisame let go of Itachi's hair and as Itachi turned towards him, Kisame thought he was about to he glared at or possibly have the Mangekyou sharingan used on him. Instead, he was met with big, thankful claret eyes, though they seemed somewhat glazed. There was even a small smile on Itachi's pretty, if not queasy, face.

To say Kisame was shocked as Itachi slinked, shuddering into his lap would be an understatement. Apparently Itachi's illness had not only made him feel nauseated, but distorted his personality for the most part. Not that he was complaining, a thankful Itachi was always better than an angry Itachi, even if it was a bit more disturbing.

Though this cuddly, all-up-in-your-personal-space Itachi had not been seen before. Actually, whenever Itachi got sick from sharing an over dosage, he often produced this seemingly alternate personality. Though he wasn't completely sure, Kisame would say that his brain rejecting the pain caused this swing in persona every time Itachi got ill. It's not as though Itachi had ever been physically hurt, so his brain must go haywire whenever something happens to make his body feel any sort of ache or hurt. Even the great Uchiha prodigy Itachi had to use mental escapes some times…

It was rare to see Itachi looking so helpless and vulnerable, but when he was, he looked really pathetic. Now sitting on Kisame's lap, Itachi sat quivering and clutching his stomach. Not sure what to do with Itachi acting so pathetically feeble, Kisame awkwardly rubbed slow circles into Itachi's back, trying his best to comfort his partner, though not really sure how to.

With a small mewl, Itachi leaned back into Kisame's touch, apparently approving of Kisame's somewhat less than adequate comforting skills. As Kisame continued the circular motions on Itachi's back with his hand, he felt cold, shaking hands press themselves against his chest and silky black locks gently tickle his right shoulder as Itachi laid his head against the crook or Kisame's neck.

For a moment after Itachi decided that personal space was none existent, Itachi had a small fit. He cringed and his breathing eradicated, speeding up until the point where he was almost hyperventilating. His ashen fingers quaked even more and gripped Kisame's rough blue skin painfully, his short purple nails digging in until he drew blood. While this happened, Kisame did nothing to push his sick comrade off, instead he just wrapped his thickly muscled arms around Itachi's small, shivering form pulling the younger man flush against his chest, waiting out the slight pain educed convulsion.

After a few minuets, Itachi has stilled, but Kisame did not release his hold on Itachi. He told himself that he was doing it to make sure he was ready if Itachi had another spasm like that. Even though Itachi did not have another, neither of the two men wished to move. So there they sat, one on the dirty inn bathroom and the other on his long term partner in crime's lap until the smaller one finally drifted off to sleep, his nausea now minimal enough for the drugs that he had taken earlier that night to kick in once again. He told himself that the rhythm tic beat of Kisame's heart was not what had lulled him into a sleep that was anything but drug educed.

Realizing that Itachi had finally fallen asleep, Kisame gently picked up his partner with surprising ease and as he lightly carried his sleeping partner back to the room where he was about to put Itachi back onto his bed, he realized why Itachi had gotten so sick just now, but had thrown up nothing. Itachi hadn't eaten the dinner he had made, once again.

'Goddamn it Itachi…' Kisame thought as he laid Itachi on his hard, two star hotel bed. 'Why didn't you eat? My cooking really isn't all that bad you know…' With a sigh, Kisame was about to walk back to his own bed when suddenly a small, cold hand gripped his, successfully stopping Kisame's movement.

"Itachi-san?" Kisame questioned quietly as he turned to face the too pale missing nin he called a partner, only to find Itachi still sleeping peacefully. Not wanting to wake Itachi back up, but not being able to remove his hand from the smaller nin's surprisingly strong grip, Kisame sighed softly through his nose and sat down, resting his head on Itachi's bed. He was soon fast asleep next to Itachi, their hands intertwined and their faces near each other near the headrest and pillow.

* * *

Dull red eyes blinked open slowly to a hazy blue world. Well that was odd… Itachi didn't remember the room being a light blue color… Blinking his crimson eyes some more, his vision soon cleared. Well as much as it could these days. What he saw however, both confused him and slightly startled him. 

In front of Itachi lay the slightly blurry sleeping face of Kisame. Why was Kisame sleeping with his face near Itachi's? Wiping the surprise off his face, Itachi tried to lift his hand in order to shake the shark-nin awake and question him, only to find his hand immobile.

Unfazed by the lack of movement in his hand, he sat up and looked down to see Kisame large hand interlaced with his smaller one. Blinking at the odd sight, Itachi slowly withdrew his pale hand from Kisame's lose grip and for a moment just stared at his hand as though it had just grown a mouth like Deidara's hands had.

Not completely sure why, Itachi took the hand that had been entangled with Kisame's with his left hand and held it to his chest. His right hand – the one that Kisame had been holding, was warm… and it tingled slightly. Suddenly realizing what he was doing, Itachi let both hands drop back down to his sides.

Glaring slightly at the offending hand that continued to prickle with an unknown sensation, Itachi huffed quietly and gripped Kisame's shoulder, shaking the shark-ish looking man away.

"Wha…?" Kisame asked groggily as his eyes fluttered open and his conscious mind woke up. Yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Kisame blinked some more, before focusing on Itachi, who was staring blankly at him. "Oh, you're awake. You feeling better?"

Minutely furrowing his dark eyebrows, Itachi nodded his head slightly. Seemingly mimicking Itachi's movements, Kisame nodded along with him; apparently Kisame's mind was still half-asleep. "Alright then, once I take a shower we'll be on our way." The shark man said drowsily before getting up from his resting place at the side of Itachi's bed and stretching to get the blood flowing back into his limbs that ached from sleeping in such a strange position. Yawning once more, Kisame walked lightly over to the door, exiting the room to use the shower.

Itachi's claret eyes stared at the door his Akatsuki partner had just left from. Shaking his head slightly to clear his head, Itachi got up smoothly from the bed, walking gracefully over to where his clothes and small pack were.

Itachi didn't really _use_ his pack a lot, most of what he needed was on his person, but his did carry things such as a water bottle and his nightly clothing in the diminutive brown bag. Stripping out of the clothing he wore at night, Itachi stuffed them into the bag as he changed into his daily attire complete with the Akatsuki cloak and fishnet shirt, which he never wore by itself.

Soon after he had gotten dressed, Kisame entered the room once again, a towel that had probably been white originally hanging off his waist and another should-be-white towel wrapped around his head like a turban. Water dripped off his blue tinted body and he left large wet footprints in the disgustingly grey carpet. He was grumbling something about cheep hotels and having to take cold showers this early in this early in the morning without even getting a hard-on.

Completely unfazed by any of this, Itachi found himself once again staring vacantly at Kisame. He really had no reason to stare, especially as his partner dropped his towel and started to get dressed, but he did anyway. It wasn't like he was staring lewdly at the shark man nor was he trying to be perverted, he was just staring emotionlessly at the man as he walked and changed.

As if sensing Itachi's stare, Kisame turned towards Itachi as he was about to pull on a fishnet shirt and gave him a questioning look. Slipping on the fishnet shirt, Kisame walked briskly over to Itachi, who continued to stare, and waved a large blue hand in front of Itachi's eyes. The ruby eyes followed the hands as they moved left and right, showing he was paying attention to where he was staring. A frown marred Kisame's face as his hand stopped moving and dropped to his side. Cocking his head to the side, Kisame asked, "Itachi are you alright?"

Itachi merely blinked up at the man intent gazing at him perplexedly before nodding and standing up suddenly, startling Kisame. Not waiting for Kisame to catch up – he was sure that Kisame would soon anyway -, Itachi walked out of the room and quickly left the hotel, continuing their mission.

* * *

All through the mission, Kisame noticed Itachi avoiding him, though he wasn't sure why. He hadn't even done anything! It pissed Kisame off to some level. Really, he had done _nothing_ and now Itachi was ignoring him and walking with more distance between them than normal. It was confusing and frustrating to Kisame, especially since the only answer he got was a nod or a shake of the head. Having to ask only yes and no questions just because Itachi was being moody was getting irritating too. 

Itachi on the other hand, was getting quite frazzled, even if he didn't show it. His dreams were getting… weird and his nerves seemed to like going haywire whenever he got too close to Kisame. Sure he had had awkward dreams before when he had been a young teenager, but after he had turned 14, all sexual dreams had stopped. Why had they started up again now? Not to mention that he could never figure out just who it was that was in the dreams with him when he woke up.

The dreams weren't even all that sexual either, just light touches and some kissing, but never any further. This part confused him even more. Why would he have dreams about someone getting all touchy feely with him? He didn't even _like_ people touching him, much less kissing him! Even as a young teenager, he had been quite asexual and never liked people touching him, even when the hormones got raging. The dreams had been more about masturbation than actual intercourse with another person; so why was he now having dreams about another person having their hands all over his body and him enjoying it?

He was glad the mission he and Kisame were on was at a closing and that they would be able to go back to headquarters and rest. Lord knows that Itachi needing some resting time to figure out what was going on with his mind and to some degree his body.

As they approached the Akatsuki headquarters entrance and walked in after checking to make sure that they were not being followed or anything strange like that, they walked in and gave their report to the Leader. After giving their report, both Itachi and Kisame walked through the somewhat dim hallways greeting Deidara and Kakuzu on their way to their room.

Once in their room, Kisame gave a sigh of relief and flopped bonelessly onto his bed while Itachi stood somewhat uncertainly in the middle of the room before stripping off his Akatsuki cloak and fishnet shirt quickly and hurrying to get another shirt on. His actions were stopped midway however as he was about to but on a plain navy shirt when he was suddenly pinned against the wall, making the shirt fall to the floor.

Blinking in surprise, Itachi stared at the red cloud patter of the Akatsuki cloak for a moment before looking owlishly up at Kisame, who had place his hands on either side of Itachi as if that were all it took to keep Itachi form moving. Not that Itachi did move, but he thought it was quite childish to think that something as trivial as putting his arms on the wall to his sides would blockade the Uchiha prodigy in.

Staring blankly up at Kisame, Itachi noticed that Kisame looked frustrated by something. "Why have you been avoiding me?" Kisame asked, his voice ruff and deep. Ah, so that was what was bothering the shark-like missing nin. Itachi chose not to answer, after all he didn't know himself.

Kisame frowned at the lack of response and his dark blue eyebrows furrowed. He asked once again, "Why have you been avoiding me?" Still, Itachi had no answer for the man pinning him against the wall.

"That's the first time you've ever changed in front of me." Kisame said, startling Itachi with the abrupt change of subject. The words took only a few seconds to sink in, but when they did, the same flustered response that Kisame had gotten the first time he had walked in on Itachi was gotten again.

Blushing lightly and furrowing his eyebrows, Itachi's arms flew to cover his chest, but Kisame's large blue hands stopped them. Gripping Itachi's slender wrists, Kisame prevented Itachi from covering himself up. Much to Itachi's dismay, the younger man found that he couldn't stop Kisame's actions as the shark nin was physically more powerful than him by far.

Not wanting to waste the sharingan on something so insignificant, Itachi just settled for glaring at the taller man, the blush still on his cheeks. Abruptly, Kisame's face was close to his own for comfort. Kisame moved his mouth next to Itachi's ear, whispering, "Now that I've gotten your attention oh shirtless one, will you tell me now why you've been avoiding me?"

Were Itachi a lesser being, he would have blushed even more so at the reminder that he still had no shirt on and kicked Kisame in the groin for being a dickhead. However, Itachi was _not_ a lesser being, so he settled for blushing, which had come unbidden. Oh how Itachi wished he able to control whether he blushed or not.

"No? Damn… why the hell won't you tell me why you've been ignoring me since the day after you got sick? Are you mad at me or something?" Kisame asked, his grip on Itachi's wrists getting tighter. Itachi shook his head. "Are you embarrassed that you got sick in front of me?" Once again Itachi shook his head. "Then what is it?! Come on Itachi, I'm not a genius like you! I can't figure these kinda things out by myself!"

Itachi became a little more flustered. Sure he was a genius, but he didn't understand why he had avoided Kisame either! And he wasn't about to go and admit that he didn't understand something, especially since it was about himself.

Seeing Itachi become frustrated made Kisame notice something; Itachi was getting just as confused and irritated by this as he was. So then… maybe Itachi didn't even know? He decided to try that route. "Itachi… do you even know yourself why you were avoiding me?" Itachi's scarlet eyes widened a bit, confirming his question.

They stood there for a bit, Itachi's wrists still gripped within Kisame's hands and both staring awkwardly at each other. Kisame had never guessed that Itachi would do something without fully understanding it and Itachi had never thought he'd be caught not knowing something. They continued to just stare at one another before Itachi started to squirm, his body finally catching on at how close Kisame was.

Mentally cursing his much delayed reaction to the close contact with his partner in crime, Itachi tried to wiggle his way out of Kisame's grip, though he was only really succeeding in rubbing himself against Kisame's cloaked body. Gods, this was getting more and more humiliating by the second. Kisame was doing nothing except stared dumbfoundedly at Itachi as younger man tried to break free of Kisame's hold, the pale, well toned body rubbing against his own.

"You have a pretty body Itachi…" Kisame said out of the blue, startling even himself with the sudden declaration. Itachi froze at Kisame's comment, his eyes wide and the blush that had started to fade coming back full force.

"E-excuse me?" Itachi asked, not bothering to hide his surprise as he turned to look at an equally surprised Kisame.

"Uh, never mind what I just said, I didn't mean to say it," Kisame said hurriedly trying to cover up his verbal mistake.

Itachi shook his head. "No, you… you said that I have a pretty body…" he said this as though he were almost uncertain that he had heard Kisame correctly.

"Well, yeah. You have a pretty face too. Your personality ain't the best, but you are very pretty." Kisame said, bluntly telling Itachi the truth. He had gotten over the surprise of his earlier comment.

Itachi grew visibly frazzled. "No, not really. I'm not all that good looking."

Kisame felt his jaw drop. Itachi… not good looking? What was he on? Of course he was good looking! "Itachi, you are one of the best looking people I have even seen, and you're telling me that you don't think you're attractive?"

Without hesitation, Itachi nodded.

"… I feel ready to hit you. Really I do. You're what most people think of as the embodiment of sex. How can you think you don't look good? Do you not see the number of people that want to get in you pants whenever we go into a town?" Kisame asked, annoyed that Itachi thought so poorly of himself.

Itachi was quiet for a moment before asking something totally unexpected. "Do you want to 'get in my pants' too, Kisame?" Kisame supposed he should have been expecting the question, but he wasn't so it shocked him.

"I… how… you…? Ok, I can do this. First, why do you care? Second, why would you think that I want to get in your pants? You're a guy, I'm a guy." Kisame said, giving Itachi a slightly suspicious look.

Itachi shrugged as much as he could with his wrist bound above him. "So what if you're a guy? And you didn't answer my question."

Kisame sighed, "Look, why would it matter if I wanted to jump you or not?"

Itachi gave him a particularly emotionless stare, "You're avoiding the question. Does that mean you really do want to 'get in my pants'?"

"Huh? Wha…? N-no, ok? No I do not want to get down your pants nor do I want to get you out of your pants." For some reason, when Kisame said that, Itachi's heart hurt. Inwardly, he glared, mostly because of the weird reaction his heart had to Kisame's comment. Why the hell should he care if Kisame wanted to have intercourse with him or not? It's not like he even liked people touching him… but even so, he could not deny that he had grown to trust the large blue man and when Kisame had said that, it had felt like that trust had been all for nothing.

Oh no… Itachi's eyes widened as he realized what had been going on in his thoughts. No, that's not right. He had just admitted that he shouldn't care but he did! Itachi felt like hitting himself, his thoughts sounded like something from his mother's old romance novels. Did that mean… that he _wanted_ Kisame to have sex with him? Or did that just mean that he loved Kisame?

Itachi had never been a real emotional person, so these new emotions of what he thought might be love – this was according to what he had read in the romance novels his mother had loved so much – kind of disturbed him. It wasn't exactly as though he knew what to do in these situations, so he did what the people in the books had done in a similar circumstance; he kissed Kisame.

It was hard to do with his wrists still being held by Kisame, and it was awfully sloppy, but Itachi supposed it would do. Amazingly, those stupid books had be right about some things, such as the way his lips tingled after he stopped kissing and the way his heart skipped a beat when their lips had connected. He mentally reminded himself to never disregard what was in books again.

Kisame though, instead of kissing back like the guys in the books had just stood shock still, his eyes wide – if not somewhat glazed – and his mouth open a bit in surprise. Hm, not quite the reaction Itachi had hoped for, but at least it was better than being thrown onto the floor and having Kisame run away.

When Kisame finally seemed to regain his composure, he looked at Itachi, his face pretty much totally devoid of emotion. From their hold, Itachi felt the grip on his wrists loosen and finally his arms were free and the fell to his sides as Kisame gently let go of the pale appendages.

Cocking his head to the side slightly, Itachi gazed at Kisame in question. Suddenly, Kisame broke into an smug grin, surprising Itachi.

"Damn, I knew I was hot, but who knew I was sexy enough to get a guy? A good-looking guy at that! It must be my gills. Ladies love the gills; they say it makes me exotic."

Were Itachi a lesser creature, he would have rolled his eyes and shook his had amusedly at Kisame's less-than mature attitude, but as he was not, he just smirked and pulled Kisame into another kiss, but this time, Kisame kissed back. Oh yes, he was never going to doubt what was in those romance novels ever again.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is my birthday presant to the lovely **MomoiroUsagi** (A.K.A. Ali), even though it's a day late. Um, sorry fot the OOCness (I tried to make him as believable as possible!) and I really hope that I ended this one for good. Last itme I had a one-shot like this people kept saying to go on, so it's no longer a one-shot. -**Sheepish grin-** My first KisaIta fic, and hopefully my first successful one-shot. Also, please disregaurd any spelling and/or grammer mistakes. I tried my best to find all of them and get rid of them all, but I might have over looked some. Sorry if there were nay places where you got confused, just tell me and I'll explain! 

Please comment and tell me how I did; it'd totally make my day and make me love you! Thank you all for reading!


End file.
